Wedding Night
by kick.inside
Summary: Clara and Emmett's wedding night.  MWA HA HA!


Hello, my name is Jordan, and I am a fanfiction addict.  
I absolutely LOVE fanfiction. I love to read it, and I love to write it.  
I'm a terrible fic writer though :(  
I can write other things no problem, but for some reason, fanfiction is hard for me. It's difficult to get the characterization right at times, and my fics never seem to flow right. But I write them anyways.  
So I've been extremely disappointed lately by the fact that there is pretty much no Back to the Future Part III Clara/Emmett fics out there. You'd think there'd be a lot, but I really can't find any. So I decided to write my own.  
This one sucks even more than my fics usually do. I don't want to make excuses for myself, but…it was 2:00 in the morning, I hadn't slept in 23 hours, and I'd just taken a Xanax. So I was kind of sleepy and spacey. At the time it seemed great, but then when I went back and read it while lucid, I was like, "Wow, this sucks." But I really don't care enough to go back and fix it, so I'm posting it in its original sucky state.  
And needless to say, it hasn't been beta read.  
Comments and constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated, by the way.

*I originally published this on Livejournal almost a year ago, and everyone who read it there liked it. Thus, it has migrated here.

It was the best day of Emmett Brown's life. Yes, he missed Marty and all the conveniences of the future, but he was here now, in 1885, and he just married the girl of his dreams.

Clara looked so beautiful in her lacy white dress, with flowers in her hair. She literally took his breath away when he saw her walking down the aisle towards him that morning. He'd never been much of a ladies man – too isolated, too "geeky" – but Clara was different from all the women he'd known. Smart, kind, beautiful, and instead of being turned off by the fact that he was a scientist, it just made her like him even more.

It had been a long day and Clara had headed back to her cabin a while ago, insisting that Emmett stay at their reception and "have fun". All the guys were starting to get drunk and tell crude stories about their own wedding nights, so Emmett decided to leave. He already felt guilty about letting his bride go home alone. And so he walked back in the dark, unable to keep the huge grin off his face. He'd never been this happy in his entire life.

He opened the door to see Clara sitting in her nightgown by the fire, reading. When she heard him come in, she stood up and smiled. He took of his shoes, then his coat, tie, and suspenders, tossing them on to a nearby chair. He took Clara into his arms and kissed her.

"You looked so lovely today," he told her, and she blushed.

He smiled and kissed her again, this time more passionately, running his hands down her sides and resting them on her hips. She reached up and fiddled with the buttons on his shirt a little, and he began lifting her nightgown. She suddenly pulled away from the kiss, eyes downcast. Emmett let go of her.

"Clara…?"

She shook her head. "Emmett, I…I mean, I've never…been with a man…" She blushed again, smiling sheepishly.

Emmett's eyes grew wide. "I'm not going to do anything you don't want to. I just assumed…"

Clara's hand on his chest stopped him mid-sentence. She gazed up at him, a somewhat coquettish look on her face. "I want to."

Emmett grinned and kissed her on the forehead, then took her hand and led her over to the bed. She sat on the edge as he removed all his clothing. He then put his hands on her small waist and pulled her up to kiss her again. Their mouths moved together and the taste of Clara's sweet lips made Emmett's head spin. She pulled away, and maintaining eye contact with him the whole time, pulled her nightgown up over her head and dropped it to the floor. Emmett's eyes grew wide as he watched her lie down, her dark hair splayed across the pillow. It occurred to him that he must be blushing beet red as he took in the sight of his beautiful bride. He thought he'd lost her for sure that night he'd told her about the time machine, and now she was here, almost completely naked, waiting for him.

He crawled up and carefully settled himself on top of her, kissing her yet again. He hadn't done this in a very long time, but he wanted to make Clara's first time absolutely perfect. Her hands rubbed up and down his back and he kissed over her cheek to her ear, then down along the velvety skin of her neck. He ran his tongue along her collarbone, bringing his hand up to cup her breast. They both gasped as the soft weight filled his hand. He lightly rubbed her nipple with his thumb, running his other hand down her ribcage, catching his fingers in the waistband of her underwear and pulling them down. He then slid his arm between them and nestled his hand between her legs, stroking very softly. She whimpered, feeling his erection poking her in the leg. She was starting to get pretty wet and he withdrew his hand, kissing his way back up to her lips again. He settled himself between her legs, taking both her hands in his own and intertwining their fingers. Positioning himself at her entrance, he kissed her lightly on the tip of her nose. A hint of fear was in her eyes, and Emmett smiled to reassure her.

"It's okay, Clara…" he said softly. She smiled and nodded. Holding her gaze with his own, he pushed himself inside. She winced and squeezed his hands tight. It killed him to see the pain on her face, but he knew the worst part was over. He held still for a moment, letting her get used to the stretch and this new feeling. Soon her grip on his hands loosened, and he felt her body relax beneath him. He began to slowly move. She bit her lip, holding on to him tight. Their breathing was beginning to get heavier, Clara letting out the occasional whimper as they moved together. Clara's cries soon became more urgent, and after a short while her hips jerked upwards and she loudly moaned Emmett's name, then collapsed beneath him. Hearing this gorgeous girl, now his wife, calling out his name in the heat of her first orgasm was too much for him, and Emmett came too, hot and sticky inside her. He rolled off, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her close. They lay panting for a long time, until Clara finally spoke.

"Emmett?"

He reached up and began to stroke her hair. "Yes, Clara?"

She smiled at him, looking very content. "I love you."

Emmett grinned, his heart feeling very full. "I love you too."

It was the best day of his life, and this moment was so perfect. He wished he could freeze time, and stay like this here with her forever.

Maybe that's the next kind of time machine he'd have to invent.

THE END  
(OMG THANK GOD, RIGHT?)


End file.
